Untitled
by ReadWriteandDraw
Summary: The cherry blossom accidentally septet on a twig, it made a light 'snap' sound. She looked at it. Thinking that could be her someday if she wasn't careful...    This story is currently rated T, but might change later on.


Disclaimer: characters by Masashi Kishimoto

It was cold out. She was walking in pure and innocent silence with the exception of the rhythmic sound of her low heels on the cold asphalt. If a stranger would simply walk past her they would think, no, scratch that, they wouldn't think anything. They wouldn't pay attention to another stranger on the street. They wouldn't care. It wouldn't have any impact of their personal life, so why would they care?

She, of all people, wasn't special. She wasn't pretty or ugly, she has a plain body type, and she wasn't the type that boys gawked over. She was plain, boring, usual, normal. She wasn't recognized at school for her next to average grades. She does, however, have all the enriched classes, but she barely passes them with sixty to seventy-five percent grades. She distracts herself with homework, studying and after school activities. She needs the distraction to avoid falling into a depression. 'Why?' You might ask? Well Sakura was known for being one of the best runners of her school. She was better than most of the boys. That was true until her best friend trip her on purpose. Sakura broke a bone in her right ankle, and ever since, she hasn't been able to run. Well kind of. She can run alright, but not to her potential. She was hoping to get a scholarship, but I guess that's off the table. Sakura to this day, doesn't understand why Ino, her beloved friend from primary school would do such a thing. When she decided to build up the courage to upfront her, Ino replied: "I refuse to speak with you". That was three months ago.

Sakura used to be joyful and free-spirited, but now she just hopes to not fall down the wrong path. She used to get unconditional support from her friends, but she doesn't know if her friends are truly her friends anymore. They seem busy with their own lives. They don't have time for her. They're too busy with boyfriends or girlfriends or other friends or family. Heck, even her own family doesn't make time for her. They're too busy with their work or school or fighting to pay attention to her. Maybe she's in the wrong. Perhaps it was her that made them that way. She could have pushed them away without knowing it. Who knows?

It was the middle of autumn. She was only a mile away from home. She didn't wish to return to that place. A place that used to be a home, but now, it's only a house. It used to be warm and welcoming. For those lucky enough to enter it were treated like family. Some even found a second family there. Sakura was actually family, but wasn't treated that way. She would slowly began to hate those treated better than her.

The streets were empty. It was pleasant. Sakura enjoyed walking these days. It was something she did for herself. She liked the 'me-time'. She was able to think in peace, to talk to herself, to clear her head, to simply be herself. She would be very 'Zen' after a long stroll.

The cherry blossom accidentally septet on a twig, it made a light 'snap' sound. She looked at it. Thinking that could be her someday if she wasn't careful. She moved on. She cut threw to the park; it was a shortcut after all. She lost an old friend here seven months ago, but let's not get into that yet.

She saw a dark shadow by _that _tree. It belonged to a male, which was surprising. Sakura suspected Hinata would be mourning there. She was very close to _him_. As Sakura approached the tree she noticed that the person standing there knew she was there. They probably pick up on her chakra. He however was hiding his. Then he stopped. She immediately realized who was standing there. It was weird. He didn't know _him_ all that well. She didn't really either, but had known him for ten years. He had come to the funeral and comforted her. He cared and supported her threw that period of sorrow, guilt and confusion. He showed compassion and care that day. Something she contently carved for. He walked out of the shadows and offered her a light smirk. His dark eyes shining from the rays emitted from the light post. They exchanged greetings and questioned each other's presence. She explained how she had run an errand for her mother. He explained that he was missing _him_ and needed to pay _him_ a visit. She was shocked by his honesty at first, but knew that was what she deserved. She was always honest with him, so he, in return, should share nothing less than the truth. A comfortable silence fell upon them as they walked together. She only recently was able to open herself up to him without fear of being hurt.

Before she knew it she arrived at her unwelcoming destination. She turned to say goodnight to Sasuke. He nodded, utter an 'Hn.'and disappeared in a flash. She sighed and entered her house.


End file.
